wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/II/19
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XIX BASTION ŚWIĘTEGO GERWAZEGO. Gdy d‘Artagnan stawił się na wezwanie, zastał trzech przyjaciół zebranych w jednym pokoju: Athos rozmyślał, Porthos wąsy podkręcał, Aramis modlił się z prześlicznej książeczki, oprawnej w błękitny aksamit. — Na imię boskie! panowie — odezwał się — spodziewam się, że to, co usłyszę, warte jest zachodu, w przeciwnym razie uprzedzam, nie daruję wam tego; kazać mi przychodzić, zamiast zostawić w spokoju po nocy, spędzonej na szturmie do bastjonu, zdobyciu go i następnie zburzeniu... O! czemuż was tam nie było, panowie, gorącą mieliśmy rozprawę. — Byliśmy gdzieindziej, tam nie było też wcale zimno — odpowiedział Porthos, podkręcając wąsa, właściwym sobie sposobem. — Sza!... — rzekł Athos. — Oho! — mówił d‘Artagnan, zrozumiawszy lekkie zmarszczenie brwi muszkietera — pokazuje się, iż mamy znów coś nowego. — Aramis — zaczął Athos — byłeś podobno wczoraj na śniadaniu w oberży „Parpaillot?“ — Tak. — Jakże ci się tam podobało? — Bardzo niedobre jadłem śniadanie; onegdaj był dzień postny, a zastałem jedynie mięso. — Jak to może być? — rzekł Athos — w porcie morskim nie mają ryb? — Utrzymują — odparł Aramis, zatapiając się napowrót w modlitwie — że tama, którą każe wznosić pan kardynał, wypłasza je na pełne morze. — Nie o to się pytałem — podjął Athos — pytałem, czy byłeś tam swobodny, czy nikt ci nie przeszkadzał?... — Zdaje mi się, że oberża nie jest bardzo uczęszczana; tak, pewny jestem, że dla pogadania na osobności będzie nam wcale nieźle w „Parpaillot“. — Idźmy więc do „Parpaillot“, bo tutaj ściany są, jak papier cienkie. D‘Artagnan, obyty ze sposobem postępowania przyjaciela, a nauczył się poznawać ze słowa jednego, z gestu, ze znaku najmniejszego ważność okoliczności, wziął Athosa pod rękę i wyszedł z nim, nic nie mówiąc; Porthos udał się za nimi, gawędząc z Aramisem. Spotkano w drodze Grimauda; Athos dał znak, aby się zbliżył. Grimaud, podług zwyczaju, usłuchał w milczeniu; biedny chłopak zapomniał już prawie mówić. Przybyli do oberży „Parpaillot“; była siódma zrana; zaczynało świtać; trzech przyjaciół zadysponowało śniadanie i udało się do sali, gdzie, jak zapewniał gospodarz, nikt im nie przeszkodzi. Na nieszczęście, złą godzinę wybrali na schadzkę; właśnie bębniono na poranny capstrzyk, każdy zrywał się po nocnym śnie, i, aby się wytrzeźwić i rozgrzać, przychodził wychylić miarkę w oberży; dragoni, szwajcarzy, gwardziści, muszkieterowie, lekka kawalerja — zmieniali się, jak w kalejdoskopie, ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu oberżysty, lecz wcale nie na rękę naszym przyjaciołom. Odpowiadali też bardzo chłodno na powitania, zaczepki i żarty przybywających panów. — Widzę już — odezwał się Athos — że dopytamy się tutaj jakiej dobrej awantury, a nie potrzebna nam wcale w tej chwili. D‘Artagnan, opowiedz nam, coś robił w nocy; my zaś później ci opowiemy. — Czy w istocie — zaczął jeden z kawalerzystów, przestępując z nogi na nogę, ze szklanką wódki w ręce, którą cedził powoli — czy w istocie byliście na wałach tej nocy, panowie gwardziści? zdaje mi się, że mieliście na pieńku z roszelczykami? D‘Artagnan spojrzał pytająco na Athosa, czy ma odpowiedzieć natrętowi, mieszającemu się nieproszenie do rozmowy, czy też nie. — No, cóż — odezwał się Athos — czy nie słyszysz że pan de Busigny raczy przemawiać do ciebie? Opowiedz, co było tej nocy, kiedy panowie tego pragną. — Podobno bastjon zdobyliście? — zapytał szwajcar, który pił rum kuflem od piwa. — Tak, panie — odrzekł d‘Artagnan — mieliśmy ten zaszczyt; podłożyliśmy nawet pod jeden węgieł baryłkę prochu, który, wybuchając, wysadził go w powietrze, a reszta budynku została porządnie zachwiana. — Któryż to bastjon? — zapytał dragon, trzymając zatkniętą na końcu szpady gęś, którą przyniósł, aby mu ją upieczono. — Bastjon świętego Gerwazego, — odparł d‘Artagnan — z poza którego roszelczycy niepokoili naszych robotników. — A ciepło tam było? — O! i bardzo; straciliśmy pięciu ludzi, roszelczycy ośmiu czy dziesięciu. — Sacrébleu! — wykrzyknął szwajcar, który pomimo obfitego repertuaru wymysłów w języku niemieckim miał zwyczaj kląć po francusku. — Prawdopodobnie — przerwał kawalerzysta — zaraz dziś rano przyślą pionierów i naprawią bastjon. — Tak, być może — dodał d‘Artagnan. — Panowie! — odezwał się Athos — idźmy o zakład. — A, tak! o zakład! — rzekł szwajcar. — O jaki? — zapytał kawalerzysta. — Czekajcie! — przerwał dragon, zasadzając szpadę, jak rożen, na hakach żelaznych, wbitych w mur komina — domyślam się, o co wam chodzi... Gospodarzu przeklęty! przynoś natychmiast patelnię, nie chcę stracić ani kropelki tłuszczu z tego szacownego ptaszka. — Masz rację — dodał szwajcar — szmalec gęsi wyborny jest z konfiturami. — Dobrze już — rzekł dragon, podstawiając patelnię. — Teraz zobaczymy, o co zakład idzie. Panie Athosie, słuchamy!... — Tak, słuchamy!... — potwierdził kawalerzysta. — Otóż, panie Busigny, zakładam się z tobą — rzekł Athos — że moi towarzysze, panowie Porthos, Aramis, d‘Artagnan i ja, zjemy śniadanie w bastjonie świętego Gerwazego i pozostaniemy tam przez godzinę, z zegarkiem w ręku, nie zważając na usiłowania nieprzyjaciela, aby nas stamtąd wysadzić. Porthos i Aramis spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. — Czy wiesz? — szepnął d‘Artagnan do ucha Athosowi — że prowadzisz nas na niechybną śmierć. — Większe daleko niebezpieczeństwo nam grozi — odrzekł Athos — jeżeli tam nie pójdziemy. — Na honor! panowie — zawołał Porthos, rozwalając się na krześle i podkręcając wąsa — oto mi zakład, co się nazywa!... — Przyjmuję — rzekł de Busigny — idzie tylko obecnie o ustanowienie stawki. — Panów jest czterech — mówił Athos — i nas czterech; zatem obiad na ośmiu, przystajecie panowie?... — Z ochotą — odparł de Busigny. — Doskonale — dodał dragon. — Zgadzam się — rzekł szwajcar. Czwarty słuchacz, milczący podczas całej tej rozmowy, i teraz skinął jedynie na znak zgody. — Śniadanie dla panów gotowe — zawołał gospodarz. — Przynieś je tutaj — rzekł Athos. Oberżysta wykonał rozkaz. Athos skinął na Grimauda, wskazał mu duży koszyk w kącie izby i objaśnił gestem, że trzeba zawinąć mięso w serwety. Grimaud domyślił się zaraz, że chodzi o śniadanie na świeżem powietrzu; wziął koszyk, zapakował mięso, dołożył butelki i cały pakunek przewiesił na ręce. — Gdzie panowie spożyją swoje śniadanie? — zapytał gospodarz. — Co ci do tego, — rzekł Athos — jeżeli ci zapłacę?... I cisnął majestatycznie na stół dwa pistole. — Czy dać reszty, panie oficerze? — Nie; dodaj tylko dwie butelki wina szampańskiego, a reszta za serwety. Gospodarz nie tak znów świetny interes zrobił, jak myślał z początku, nagrodził jednak sobie, kładąc do kosza wino andegaweńskie, zamiast szampańskiego. — Panie de Busigny, — odezwał się Athos — czy pozwolisz nastawić swój zegarek podług mojego, albo mój podług twojego? — Z chęcią — odparł zapytany, wyjmując z kieszeni od kamizelki przepyszny złoty zegarek, wysadzany brylantami — obecnie wpół do ósmej. — Siódma i trzydzieści pięć minut — rzekł Athos — wiadomo teraz, że zegarek mój śpieszy się o pięć minut. Skłoniwszy się zebranym, osłupiałym ze zdziwienia, czterej młodzi ludzie skierowali się ku bastjonowi świętego Gerwazego, za nimi postępował Grimaud z koszykiem, nie wiedząc, dokąd idzie, lecz przyzwyczajony do biernego posłuszeństwa, nie myślał i teraz wypytywać. Dopóki znajdowali się w obrębie obozu, nie przemówili ani słowa; w dodatku chmara ciekawych szła za nimi, wiedząc o zakładzie i chcąc się przekonać, jak też nasi przyjaciele wybrną z powziętego zamiaru. Gdy minęli szańce obozowe i znaleźli się w czystem polu, wtedy d‘Artagnan, niewtajemniczony w zamiary przyjaciela, osądził, iż przyszedł czas dowiedzenia się prawdy. — Teraz, kochany Athosie — rzekł — bądź łaskaw powiedzieć mi dokąd idziemy?... — Widzisz dobrze — odparł Athos — że idziemy do bastjonu. — Cóż tam robić będziemy? — Wiesz przecie, że będziemy jedli śniadanie. — Dlaczego nie w Parpaillot? — Albowiem musimy o ważnych niesłychanie sprawach pogadać, a tam trudno mieć pięć minut spokojnych z tymi natrętami; wchodzą, wychodzą, kłaniają się, witają, zaczepiają... to nie do wytrzymania; tutaj przynajmniej — dodał Athos, wskazując bastjon — nikt nam chyba nie przeszkodzi. — Zdaje mi się — rzekł d‘Artagnan, z roztropnością, nie czyniącą ujmy odwadze — zdaje mi się, iż moglibyśmy znaleźć jakie oddalone miejsce nad morzem... — Gdzieby nas widziano naradzających się we czterech, a za kwadrans kardynał jużby wiedział przez szpiegów swoich, że spiskujemy... — Tak, tak — rzekł Aramis — Athos ma rację; animae adventuntur in desertis. — Pustynia byłaby bardzo dobra — odezwał się Porthos — lecz trzebaby ją znaleźć. Niema na świecie takiej pustyni, gdzieby ptak nie przeleciał ponad głową, ryba nie wyskoczyła ponad wodę, a królik nie wybiegł z kryjówki, a ja przypuszczam, że ptak, ryba, królik — wszystko to służy za szpiegów kardynała. Lepiej zatem dotrwać w naszem przedsięwzięciu, przed którem, coprawda, niepodobna się cofnąć bez wstydu; założyliśmy się, a nikt się nie domyśla, o co nam chodzi, wszyscy są pewni, że dla wygranej przez godzinę będziemy siedzieli w bastjonie. Albo nas atakować będą, albo nie. Jeżeli nam dadzą spokój, będziemy mieli aż nadto czasu do rozmowy, i nikt nas nie podsłucha, bo zaręczam, że ściany bastjonu uszu nie mają. Jeżeli zaś atak do nas przypuszczą, to i tak o interesach naszych pogadamy, a w dodatku, odpierając napaść, okryjemy się chwałą. Widzicie więc, że wszystko wychodzi na naszą korzyść. — Tak — rzekł d‘Artagnan — lecz kula nas nie minie z pewnością. — E! mój drogi — odparł Athos — wiesz dobrze, że nie te kule są najstraszniejsze, które pochodzą na wojnie od nieprzyjaciela. — Zdaje mi się, iż na taką wyprawę trzeba było zabrać nasze muszkiety. — Głupi jesteś, przyjacielu Porthosie; na co mieliśmy się obarczać nieużytecznym ciężarem?... — Przydałby się wobec nieprzyjaciela kalibrowy muszkiet, ze dwanaście nabojów i woreczek z prochem. — A czy nie słyszałeś, co opowiadał d‘Artagnan? — Cóż on mówił? — zapytał Porthos. — D‘Artagnan mówił, że przy szturmie tej nocy poległo kilku Francuzów i tyluż roszelczyków. — Więc cóż z tego? — Nie miano czasu ich obedrzeć, wszak prawda? było tam coś pilniejszego do roboty. — Zatem? — Zatem zabierzemy ich muszkiety, różki z prochem i naboje, zamiast czterech muszkieterów i dwunastu kul, będziemy posiadali strzelb najmniej piętnaście i ze sto pewnych wystrzałów. — O, Athosie! rzekł Aramis — jesteś naprawdę wielki! Porthos schylił głowę z uznaniem. D‘Artagnan tylko nie wydawał się przekonany. Zapewne Grimaud podzielał obawy młodzieńca, bo, widząc, że idą prosto do bastjonu, o czem dotąd powątpiewał, pociągnął swego pana za połę ubrania. — Dokąd idziemy? — zapytał giestem. Athos wskazał bastjon. — Ależ my tam skórę zostawimy — odpowiedział Grimaud na migi. Athos wzniósł rękę i oczy ku niebu. Grimaud postawił kosz na ziemi, usiadł i kiwał głową. Athos wyjął pistolet z za pasa, obejrzał, czy dobrze nabity, odwiódł kurek i przyłożył lufę do ucha Grimaud‘a. Grimaud zerwał się na równe nogi. Athos pokazał mu, ażeby wziął kosz i szedł przodem. Doszedłszy w ten sposób do bastjonu, czterej przyjaciele stanęli i zwrócili się przodem do obozu. Przeszło trzystu żołnierzy rozmaitej broni zgromadziło się przed obozem; na boku stali: pan de Busigny, dragon, szwajcar i czwarty, który nic nie mówił. Athos zdjął kapelusz, włożył na koniec szpady, podniósł do góry i powiewał nim w powietrzu. Zebrani przed obozem zrobili tak samo, dodając jeszcze głośne „hurra!“, które aż do nich doszło. Poczem zniknęli wszyscy czterej we wnętrzu bastjonu, gdzie ich już Grimaud wyprzedził.